<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do me dirty, think you're worthy by mathgoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957403">do me dirty, think you're worthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgoat/pseuds/mathgoat'>mathgoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Just once though, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Riding, Smut, Sub Top Richie Tozier, again it probably sounds more intense than it is but more than the last one, but like rights for switches okay, i feel only shame, i'm back on my bullshit, those are clearly my two favourite tags, way too much dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgoat/pseuds/mathgoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie’s eyes were on him and they were wet, like they often got when he was overwhelmed, brows slightly furrowed on his forehead. “Eddie,” he breathed, clenching his hands still holding onto the headboard. “Eddie, <i>shit,</i> I’m not gonna last.”</p><p>“You say this every time, yet, you somehow manage.” Eddie’s thighs trembled where he was positioned partially on Richie’s cock and partially still hovering. “But if you come before I say you can, I will edge you every night for a whole week.”</p><p>Richie groaned and pushed his head back into the pillows. “Oh, fuck me. You’re such a little shit when you’re in charge.”</p><p>Eddie hummed, taking another couple of inches of Richie’s cock. “Yeah,” he breathed, “And you fucking <i>love it,</i> don’t you, Richie?” Richie just nodded. “Tell me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do me dirty, think you're worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since y'all had such a positive response to my last pwp, I decided to write another one. Just looking at the tags, they are basically the same thing lol is this my brand now?</p><p>I just wanted to make it clear that while Richie might seem a little distressed in this, he really is enjoying himself and letting Eddie have his way with him - which I did try to be explicit about a couple of times. But you could argue that there’s a bit of undernegotiated kink in here so if that’s something that might bother you, I just wanted to make you aware.</p><p>Also feel free to check out my long ass fic <i><a>run away together (spend some time forever).</a></i> I know it’s super fucking long but it’s my baby, something I’ve been working on for over eight months, one hell of a slow burn (but totally worth it, so I’m told). It’s finally nearing its end and I’m sad about it.</p><p>Anyway enjoy the porn - title is from Don’t Be Nice by Watsky &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once they finally got their shit together and started dating, they were fucking like rabbits, which they really should have expected, given the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>pining after each other and ignoring their feelings for a whole fucking decade before being locked in a room together by their friends who were completely done with their shit (understandably so).</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Since that fateful, tipsy night nearly a year ago, they had learned the ins and outs of each other in brand new and exciting, intimate ways. It had taken them all of a few weeks to figure out how things worked in the bedroom together, discovering a dynamic (or a few dynamics, really) that they both enjoyed. They also should have known that wouldn’t be too difficult either, since they’d been so close for practically their whole lives and probably could have told anyone who asked what the other liked even before they started having sex, just in general, let alone having sex with each other. It was just the nature of being joined at the hip since five years of age, being the first person the other ever came out to or told about their first kiss, their first girlfriend or boyfriend, their first time, trying so hard to keep their envy in check and just be a good, supportive friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d finally confessed their feelings in the Denbrough-Kaspbrak dorm during a night of celebration once they’d all turned twenty-one, the rest of their friends in the Tozier-Uris room across the hall, with someone (probably Stan) guarding the door and refusing to let them out until they worked through their shit. Through slurred </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span></em><span>s mumbled against each other’s mouth, tears of joy rolling down their cheeks, Richie hadn’t taken much prompting to lie down on Eddie’s bed as their bodies moved seamlessly together like they’d been doing this for years. It progressed easily from there; Richie had been more than happy to let Eddie take the lead, guiding them through the wonderful new experience of exploring each other’s bodies, despite probably having more sexual experience himself, and Eddie loved him for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie loved how easily Richie’s eyes would glaze over when Eddie ran a hand through his hair, how they rolled back when he gave a hard tug. Eddie loved how sensitive Richie was to touch, how he squirmed and whined whenever Eddie sealed his mouth over his nipple or scratched his nails down his chest, nipped and sucked at his inner thighs before going to town on his cock, his balls, his hole. Eddie loved being the reason that Richie was falling apart beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those first few weeks were only a little awkward, fumbling with bottles of lube to get their fingers into each other as quickly as possible, Eddie grinding down in Richie’s lap and trying his damn best not to come before he got the chance to ride him. Arms and legs splayed across the single bed in one of their dorms as often as they could, lips never parting no matter what position they found themselves in, no matter who was giving or taking, because the thought of not kissing each other after so many years spent hoping and imagining what it would be like was harder to bear than the thought of how sore Richie’s neck was going to be from twisting around to kiss Eddie while he was fucking into him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Eddie’s personal favourite of their intimate activities was riding Richie into one of their mattresses, hand slapped across Richie’s mouth to keep him quiet, because whenever Eddie brought any kind of power play into the bedroom, Richie was reduced to a whimpering, incoherent mess. They didn’t always fuck like that, with Richie hanging onto Eddie’s every word and listening like such a good boy, but when they did, Eddie was reminded just how much he loved Richie, how willing his boyfriend was to please him, eager to give Eddie whatever he wanted and knowing he’d be taken care of in return. All Eddie had to do was shoot Richie a pointed look or a simple command and Richie would submit within seconds, falling to his knees in front of Eddie or lying back and letting Eddie take whatever he needed from him, noise after noise falling from his mouth like he just couldn’t help himself when Eddie was in charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were times when the roles were somewhat reversed, of course, when Eddie craved to be pressed against a wall and fucked until his brain couldn’t process anything except the heated feeling of Richie’s dick slamming into his prostate, or having Richie eat him out until he came twice in one night. That was something Eddie had grown to love most about their relationship; their willingness to try things the other wanted, to listen to each other’s reactions and learn what they liked, what made them come the fastest or hardest, what made their body shake or pulled the loudest moans from their throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the way Richie was now squirming and whining beneath him as Eddie fingered himself open, Richie’s hands gripping onto the headboard like his life depended on it - it just gave Eddie a whole lot of new desires that he wanted to bring to the table to try out tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Eds,” Richie said, biceps straining where his hands were clenching and unclenching around the metal bars of the headboard. “You’re gonna make me come just from watching you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short burst of laughter slipped out of Eddie’s mouth, morphing into a moan as he rocked down onto two of his own fingers. “If you did,” he breathed, “I’d never let you live it down, I hope you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn’t expect anything less, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Eddie snapped, pressing a third finger against his rim. “I’m not your baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie grinned, wriggling beneath Eddie. “I’ll call you whatever you want, Spaghetti, if you’d please just fuck me already. My dick is literally going to fall off if you don’t hop on it soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t do this, don’t do that,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Richie mocked, still a little breathless. “Next it’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t come</span>
  </em>
  <span> and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s dry hand shot out and slapped across Richie’s mouth. “How about don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Think you can manage that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s eyes rolled back and his hips bucked up, cock brushing against Eddie’s where it was hard and flushed red and jutting out against his stomach. Richie nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, good boy. You’re so fucking gorgeous, Richie. So hot when you get desperate for me like this.” Eddie withdrew his fingers from his hole, keeping his other hand on Richie’s mouth. He picked up the bottle of lube from where he’d tossed it on the bed earlier and popped the cap with one hand, only removing his hand from Richie’s mouth to squeeze the lube onto his fingers and slather it up and down Richie’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie,” Richie groaned. “Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so fucking greedy or I’ll just make you watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s jaw dropped open and his brows pinched together slightly. “Please, Eds, you can’t do that. I’m so— I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>die. Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie smirked, putting the bottle aside and scooting forward on his knees so he was positioned over Richie’s hips. “You sound so pretty when you beg.” He held the tip of Richie’s dick against his hole, just rubbing around and not pressing inside yet. Richie whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eds, please let me fuck you. I’m so— fuck, I need you so bad, please, I can’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can. And you will. Beg all you like, Richie, but you’re not getting anything unless you be good and shut the fuck up.” Eddie lowered his chin, giving Richie a pointed stare until he nodded, and then Eddie lowered his hips. He sunk down on Richie’s cock slowly, revelling in each inch that entered his body, sliding down halfway and then lifting off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s eyes were on him and they were wet, like they often got when he was overwhelmed, brows slightly furrowed on his forehead. “Eddie,” he breathed, clenching his hands still holding onto the headboard. “Eddie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not gonna last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say this every time, yet, you somehow manage.” Eddie’s thighs trembled where he was positioned partially on Richie’s cock and partially still hovering. “But if you come before I say you can, I will edge you every night for a whole week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie groaned and pushed his head back into the pillows. “Oh, fuck me. You’re such a little shit when you’re in charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie hummed, taking another couple of inches of Richie’s cock. “Yeah,” he breathed, “And you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>love it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t you, Richie?” Richie just nodded. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it so much, Eds,” Richie blurted out immediately. “I love how bossy you get when you ride me or fuck me. I love how you have to keep me quiet when Stan and Bill are just across the hall, but I also want them to know that I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie settled completely in Richie’s lap and took his own cock in his hand. “Look at me.” Eddie waited until Richie did, and then started rocking his hips back and forth in tiny little motions. “Keep talking. Tell me what you like.” He saw Richie swallow, a soft whine pulled from his throat through closed lips when Eddie lifted his hips and started fucking himself on Richie’s cock. Eddie stroked himself in rhythm with his movements, bouncing up and down on Richie’s lap and his other hand slapped against Richie’s chest, nails digging into his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Richie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it when you use me,” Richie breathed. “Take what you want, whenever you want it. I like— </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh—</span>
  </em>
  <span> I love it when you fuck me. I love it so much, Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eds. And when you let me fuck you like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie rocked down hard into Richie’s lap. “You mean when I use your dick for my pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie threw his head back and moaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie. Fuckin’ use me all you want. I just want you to feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Eddie said, and Richie’s eyes darted back over immediately. “Good boy. Keep your eyes on me. I want you to see how good you make me feel. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweetheart.” Eddie’s eyes rolled back as Richie’s cock brushed directly against his prostate and he keened, body hunching over and a long moan falling out of his mouth. His hand pressed against Richie’s collarbones, dangerously close to the base of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eds,” Richie choked out. “I’m close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already? God, you’re so desperate for it,” Eddie growled. Richie whimpered and his eyes slipped shut, and before he could think too hard about it, Eddie’s other hand came down in an instant and slapped Richie across the face. “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>look at me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie choked out a wet moan, burying his face in his arm for a second before looking back at Eddie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie, you can’t just do shit like that or you’ll make me come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s hand shot out and grabbed Richie by the hair, yanking his head back so his neck was exposed. “No, you don’t come until I let you, got that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Richie breathed. “But shit, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie groaned. “Don’t fucking call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>dude</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I’m on your dick.” He let go of Richie’s hair, watched Richie’s eyes drift down to where their bodies were connected. Richie looked at Eddie’s cock bouncing up and down as he did. Eddie felt the muscles in his thighs tensing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Richie whimpered, “Let me touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Keep your hands there.” Eddie’s head fell forward, his weight shifting to press his hands harder into Richie’s chest. Eddie’s heart slammed against his ribs and a hot rush of desire ran through him and he wanted— he wanted— god, he wanted it so much that he couldn’t even think about it, just started babbling, “Richie, baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> can I—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, anything,” Richie blurted out. “Anything you want, Eds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low growl came from Eddie’s throat and he moved his hand from Richie’s clavicle to his neck, putting a gentle pressure on his Adam's apple. Richie’s eyes widened slightly and he nodded, so Eddie pressed harder, pulling a moan from beneath his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you. You’re so fucking desperate for it. You’d do anything I wanted right now, wouldn’t you? I could stick my fingers in your mouth and a vibrator inside you and tell you not come and you’d just </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Such a good boy, Richie. So fucking good for me, letting me use you like this— </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open, one cheek pinker than the other and lips kissed-bitten, not a noise coming out of his mouth except the heavy breathing from Eddie’s hand pressing down on his throat. Richie’s eyes slipped shut and tears rolled down his cheeks and, for a split second, like every time Richie cried while they were fucking, Eddie’s heart stuttered and he worried that he’d gone too far, not even caring that Richie wasn’t looking at him anymore. But then Richie moaned out a breathy </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that just spurred Eddie on even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Richie croaked brokenly, and Eddie let up on his throat slightly. “Eddie, I— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please, I don’t know if I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” Eddie cut him off. “You can do it. You’re so good, Richie, doing so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s eyes slipped shut again and Eddie let them, watching with wonder as more tears spilled down Richie’s cheeks. Eddie rested his hand back at the base of Richie’s throat and Richie let his head fall back, bearing his pale skin for Eddie to dig his nails into with a growl. Richie gasped for breath, hips bucking up and causing his cock to hit Eddie’s prostate again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m close, sweetheart,” Eddie said, his hips jerking back and forth, keeping the head of Richie’s cock rubbing </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside him. “God, fuck, Rich— </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me come,” Richie whined, almost sounding distressed, and Eddie’s eyes flew open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come? Come on, Richie. You can come if you tell me what you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie moaned brokenly. “I’m good,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie growled, hand pressing down harder against Richie’s throat. “Tell me or you don’t come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie sobbed, blurted out, “Your good boy, I’m your good boy, just yours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, Eds—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, sweetheart, come for me. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie thrust up to meet Eddie as he rocked down into his lap, Richie’s whole body shaking as his orgasm wracked through him. More tears streamed down his cheeks and his mouth dropped open around a silent moan, writhing beneath Eddie and bucking up into him with his cock slamming against Eddie’s prostate and Eddie was coming too, hand releasing Richie’s neck and flying to his own cock, working himself rough and heavy through the waves of pleasure. Richie was whimpering beneath him, whining loudly when Eddie’s come spurted all over his chest and stomach, sticking his tongue out like he thought he might reach it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still high from his orgasm, Eddie lifted himself off Richie’s dick and crawled up his body, shoving his cock into Richie’s open mouth so he could taste him and grabbing a handful of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuuuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Richie. Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So good, you’re so good. You did so well, sweetheart, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie pulled out and tapped the head of his cock against Richie’s lips a few times, smearing the last bit of his come around. “You look so gorgeous like this,” Eddie mumbled. “All fucked out and pliant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie hummed, tongue darting out to lick around the head of Eddie’s cock. Eddie indulged him for a moment, hissing at the sensitivity but still letting Richie wrap his lips around the head and suck lightly, watching Richie’s eyes roll back like he couldn’t get enough of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love you,” Eddie breathed, pulling his softening cock from Richie’s mouth and smacking it against his lips once more. He rolled off Richie’s chest and scooted down so their faces were level with each other and kissed him, licking into his mouth and not thinking about the fact that he could taste himself on Richie’s tongue. Richie whimpered against his mouth, hands finally letting go of the headboard and cupping Eddie’s cheeks, fingers tangling in his hair that curled around his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Richie whispered when he pulled back, knocking his forehead against Eddie’s. “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s brows flew up into his hair. “So fucking good, Spaghetti. You can choke me any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, don’t call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spaghetti</span>
  </em>
  <span> when we’re talking about sex, for fuck’s sake, Richie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie chuckled. “I love you so much, you angry little gremlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, right back at you, dickhead,” he said, and then leaned back in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this then please leave a comment!! They really encourage me to write more. Or come chat to me on tumblr <a href="http://bowtiescarves.tumblr.com">@bowtiescarves.</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>